


Harry's Christmas Angel

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Caring Harry Potter, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, New Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is the night of the Hogwarts Christmas Costume party.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Harry's Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 Christmas story, based on the prompt _Angel._

It was the evening of the Eighth Year Christmas costume party. Harry was already dressed – in the red and gold of Godric Gryffindor – but his boyfriend Draco wasn’t feeling quite as confident with his choice. 

“Come out of the bathroom,” Harry cajoled. “I’ll bet you look stunning.”

“I don’t know,” Draco shouted back. “It’s _very_ revealing. I’ll be blushing all night.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry answered helpfully. “I love you. I’ll hold your hand if you like.”

With that, Draco emerged. 

With thin cotton robes, sparkles in his hair and beautifully soft, downy wings, Draco looked every inch Harry’s Christmas angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
